You Can't Run
by XAnimeXFreakXForeverX
Summary: A girl is terrorized when her past comes to get her. She is chased by the famous Slenderman. Will she survive or will it all come to an end? Characters: Slenderman, The Observer, Totheark and Hoodie.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl's laugh was heard through out the woods that were behind a small playground. A creaking noise came from an old swing set that the little girl was swinging from. She enjoyed being on the swing set because it made her the most happy. It was where she usually went to when she visit the playground. After all, her house was right across the street so whenever she was feeling down, she would go straight to the swing set. It was getting close to night time so the sky had an orange color to it. The girl looks towards the woods when something caught her eye. There stood an extremely tall man in a black business suit. What really caught her eye was that the man had no face. Now most children would probably have curiosity get the best of them and go over, others would scream and run but the little girl got up as if nothing happen and walked quickly back to her house, without a sound.

When she made it into her house she called out for her mom. "Mommy! Mommy!" "Skye! Where have you been? And what happen?" Asked the little girl's mother, slightly worried. "Mommy! I was at the swings and I saw this very tall man and guess what? He had no face! No face!" Exclaimed the girl. The mother sighed, "Skye… You're seeing things because you haven't taken your nap today." "But mommy! I'm not lying, I swear! He-" The girl was cut off. "That's enough. Go up stairs and take a nap. Dinner will be ready soon." The girl pouted and went up stairs with the man stuck in her head. For sure she wasn't going to have a peaceful nap.

Ever since that day, she has been seeing the man more often but when she did, she would walk away like the first day she met him. She felt very uncomfortable around him. She tried to ignore him but really, she was scared no doubt. She would start to see him at least 5 times a day, if it were possible. Soon enough, she moved out of the state and she hasn't seen him since then.


	2. Friend Reunion!

**Here's a new chapter! Hope you like. Review please and no flames. Disclaimer: I do not own Slenderman.  
**

* * *

It has been 6 years since she last saw the tall man… It also has been 6 years later since she moved out of the state… And back into it. Yeah that's right, she moved back. Why you ask? The reason she moved in the first place was because her father's job transferred him to a different state then after 6 years later they permanently transfer him back. The little girl as known as Skye is now 16. She is new to her school and is a sophomore since she was a freshman back at her old high school from out of the state.

Skye shifted her eyes as teenagers hurried off to their first class of the day. She started off to her class when she bumped into someone. "Hey… Are you o-" A male's voice stops shortly after he got a good look at the person who bumped into him. Skye looked up. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "Skye? … Is that you? … It-it's me, Tony!" Said the boy shocked yet excited. "Tony… Is that really you? …Wow! You've grown soo much!" Said Skye, not knowing what to say. Tony and Skye are childhood friends. They met at the playground way before Skye saw the tall man. Skye never told anyone about the tall man except her mom from when she first encountered him.

"Y-you too!" Said Tony, blushing a tiny bit from his over look of the girl. "Wow… I haven't seen you since I've moved!" Exclaimed Skye. "Yeah... What are you doing back at this old town anyway?" Asked Tony. "My dad got transfer back. So I', staying permanently! Isn't that awesome?!" Shouted Skye. "That's great!" Smiled Tony.

The day went by fast. Tony and Skye had most of their classes together. Skye patiently waited outside the front of the school, for Tony. After about 5 minutes, she saw the dark haired boy. "Hey!" She smiled. "Hi…" He replied. "Do you still live at the same house?" She asked. "Yeah… Did you move back into your old house?" He asked. "Yeah! It's weird that no body moved into our house for 6 years." She said. "Yeah…" Replied Tony. They both started walking then stopped shortly when they heard someone call Tony's name. "Hey! Tony! Wait up! Shouted a female voice.

Tony turned around and smiled. "Hey Lily!" The female known as Lily looked at Skye. "Is that Skye?!" Shouted Lily. Tony nodded "It sure is." Lily and Skye had known each other way before Skye met Tony. After Skye met Tony, the three became the best of friends until Skye moved. "SKYE!" Lily tackled Skye to the ground with excitement. "Look at you! You're so grown up! You even got boobies! They have grown!" Shouted Lily. "You too..." Blushed Skye. Tony blushed at the statement as well. "It's really nice to be back!" Smiled Skye as she stood up from the ground. "She is staying here now. No more moving for her." Exclaimed Tony. "No way! You're serious? That's awesome!" Shouted Lily. They walked among each other, happily talking on what happen from the pass years.

"Hey! Check this video out, Skye!" Said Lily with a sly smirk. She showed Skye the video on her phone from Youtube. "Please don't tell me it's the video with-" Tony was cut off by Lily. "Shh!" She said. Skye watched the video. It was some guy who was video taping as he walked towards a front door. He peered out from the screen and outside was the tall man. She jumped a bit. "Who-who is that?!" She shouted you don't know? It's Slenderman! Everybody knows him!" '_Slenderman? That's the tall man's name?"_ She thought as a chill ran down her spine. She thought she had forgotten about this man. That those horrifying memories wouldn't return. It scared her every time she saw him. "He's on Marble Hornets. It's a channel on Youtube. It's so realistic! You should watch it and TribeTwelve! Slenderman is in it too." Suggested Lily. "Skye… You alright?" Asked Tony, concerned. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Later that day, Skye decided to watch Marble Hornets and TribeTwelve. After hours of watching the entries, she learned much more about this Slenderman. What scared her most was when he had people that were like his minions. That Totheark guy scared her the most. That mask was creepy indeed. She most likely wasn't going to get any sleep that night.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. The beginning

**New chapter is up! Review please! Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

The school year went by and summer was approaching. Skye made friends… And enemies in her new school. She even met the school pervert. Most of all, she was enjoying herself, even though she felt like she was being watched constantly. Skye started to grow a crush on Tony and it gotten bigger each day while Lily was crushing on Skye.

It was the last week of school; Skye, Lily and Tony were walking home from school. They found out during the school year that the woods were a short cut to their house. They all lived on the same block. Ironic right? Skye was a bit excited because she loved going into the woods and exploring, but she still didn't trust it. Lily decided to take the long way home because she didn't feel like getting mosquito bites from the woods.

Tony and Lily walked down the woods. Eventually they came to a spot and sat down. They were a bit hot from the beaming sun. It was still early till the sun started to set. They sat on a log. "The school year went by so fast…" Stated Tony. "Yeah…" Replied Skye. _'Swoosh'_ was the sound of something falling. A tree branch fell from the trees causing Skye to jump and scoot closer to Tony. When they realized how close they were to each other, they blushed. Skye started to go into thought. _'We've been friends for like forever.' 'Will this ruin our friendship if he says no?' 'Why would he say no?' 'I hope he feels the same way…' 'This is so hard!' _"Skye? Are you okay?" Asked Tony. "Oh? Um... Yeah... Juusst great!" She smiled awkwardly. "…Hey Tony… Can I ask you something?" Asked Skye. "Yeah sure. What is it?" Said Tony. "Do you like me?" Blushed Skye. Tony blushed as well. "Yeah…" "No I mean like-like… As in a girlfriend…" Said Skye. There was a silence. _'Oh no! A pause isn't good.' _"Because I like you more than a like-like… It's okay if you say no…" She said with her head down a bit. "Well… I have been thinking about how it would be to have you as a girlfriend and…" He blushed. "I've been getting weird feelings about you… The butterfly kind of feelings…" He said. She raised her head. "Really?" He nodded. "Yeah... Skye will you... Um... Be mine…?" "Yes!" She smiled happily.

They both started to lean in then he stopped and took out his camera. "I know this is a weird question but… Can I take a picture of our first kiss? Don't think I'm some sort of pervert that masturbates to this kind of stuff because I'm not. I just want this moment to last on picture…" He said. "Um… Sure!" She smiled. Tony turned the camera on then placed it in front of them. "3… 2… 1." He said. They lean in and BAM! They kissed and the picture was taken.

Back with Lily… She waited for them to come out from the woods. _'What's taking so long? It usually takes 10 minutes to get out of the woods… I know the woods are huge but I mean come on! It's been 20 minutes! They should have got here before me!'_ Then Lily saw Tony and Skye coming out of the woods, holding hands. _'No...'_ Lilly thought. "W-what's up with you guys?" She said, trying to sound happy. "Well… We're together now." Smiled Skye. "Together?" Repeated Lily. "Yeah… As in boyfriend and girlfriend." Said Tony. "Wow… That's awesome! I knew you two would always make a good couple!" Lied Lily, putting on a fake smile. Lily felt her heart drop. It hurts to like someone but not tell them nor knowing if they feel the same way or not.

The next day, Skye and Tony were holding hands in school. A lot of people notice them and commented on it_. "Oooh! Tony got a girl!" "How cute!" "Lucky bastard." "I don't care…" "Loser love!"_ The 'Loser love' one was from Lexi. Lexi hated Skye with all her heart and wasn't much of a fan for Tony either. Sometimes Lexi would say "Skye has no ass!" or "She's short." Skye was only 5'6" And most times Lexi would say "She is so ugly!" The school pervert, Mike, wasn't all happy about the couple either. From the first day, Mike wanted to get into Skye's panties. He got into most girls' panties by persuading them with his words. When he tried it on Skye, she denied.

The day went by smoothly. More comments from people. A lot of questions but other than that, it went great. Skye, as usual, felt like she was being watched. Every time she looks to see who it is, no one was there.

Nothing unusual happen since she moved back except being scared from the Marble Hornet and TribeTwelve videos. But those are fake… Or at least that's what she told herself.

Later that night, her mom was asleep and her dad was away at work. He usually came home at 3 in the morning. Skye was on her laptop, watching videos on Youtube. She loved to watch PewDiePie's videos. They were hilarious. His video's made her smile when she was down. A small 'ding' was heard. She had a new message in her email. She went on her email page and saw she had a message from somebody named 'Observer'. At time, it didn't occur to who the person was. She clicked on it. It was a video message.

The video was black at first then started up black and white and a person appeared. The person was a male from what she can tell. There were words next to him and they say **"We are watching you." **Her eyes widen. Both symbols appeared. The ones from TribeTwelve and Marble Hornets. The male looked like he was laughing but all she heard was static. She didn't realize who the person as until now. It was The Observer from the TribeTwelve videos. She thought he was fake but she was proven wrong. Her heart beaten fast. _'This can't be real. I must be dreaming!'_ She thought. More words appeared. **"You can run… But you can't hide."** She closed her laptop quickly. She looked around frantically. She was scared. She couldn't tell the cops because of course they wouldn't believe her. Heck, she didn't believe this herself! Once again, she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight. They were watching… And she felt it.

* * *

**PewDiePie is a guy on Youtube, I highly suggest for you to look him up and watch his videos if you don't know who he is. Sorry for the wait. Review please!**


	4. Run as fast as you can

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Things start to get serious. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

Skye haven't told anyone about the video. She was definitely frighten from it but tried to keep optimistic. She was supposed to meet up at the woods, after school, with Lily and Tony. She walked along a memorized path towards the woodland area. It was quiet and peaceful. She eventually came a crossed the woods. She walked on a path; it had taken her to an abandon, old, broke down shack.

"BOO!"

Skye screamed and saw a person in a mask. The person in the mask tackled her. She screamed louder in fear from the mask. 'It can't be!' She thought. She threw her fists, kicking and screaming. "Skye! Skye! It's me!" Said a female voice behind the mask. "Gosh you almost punched my head off! I didn't mean to scare you that bad… It's just a stupid Totheark mask…" Said the voice. "Lily! I told you we shouldn't do this!" Said "Tony running up to them after seeing what happen.

"I'm sorry Skye, I should've stopped her." Said Tony with guilt. "I'm soo sorry Skye, I didn't mean to for this to get out of hand…" Said Lily. "I-it's alright" Said Skye excepting their apology. She was still shaken though. Never would she though she would be THAT scared.

Later that evening, Skye finally decided to go back on her laptop. 'Ding' The sound of her email message was heard. She went to her email page and saw it was another video message from The Observer. She stood with fear. After a long time of hesitation, she quickly opens the message.

The video started up. It showed 3 people in the frame.

Skye's eyes widen. 'No…' It was from earlier when Lily had scared her with the Totheark mask. Someone was there with them, video taping from behind a bush. After watching the scene the scene the same man from before, appeared. Words popped up. **"If you think that's scary…"**

"**Wait till you see the real thing." "There is more to be afraid of." "We can see you… When you don't know."  
"We are watching."** Then the video ended. She sat there, frighten; not believing this was real. _No…_ She closed her laptop and started to cry silently, eventually crying herself to sleep.

The next day she woke up, got dress and went to school. Summer vacation was literally just around the corner. It was one of the good things she was happy about but she was still scared. It wasn't best for her to ignore it but it was her only opinion. She wanted to have a summer with no problems, just to hang out with her friends. She continued to keep the videos a secret. She didn't want to get her friends or family involved. School went by like a breeze and she ended up walking home by herself because Lily didn't came to school because of a doctors appointment and Tony had to stay at school to finish up something.

Skye felt odd. Not many people were out and usually the area was crowed. She continued to walk until she got a funny feeling as if she was being followed. She turned around to face with nothing. She turned back and continued to walk._ Its juts like in those scary movies. _She kept hearing footsteps behind her and when she turned around, nobody was there. She started to run. _Short cut through the woods? … No, that's a bad idea… _She decided to take the long way. She ran and ran as fast as her legs can take her. She felt someone trip her and she fell to the ground. When she got up and look at the person whom tripped her, fear took its course. It was the guy in the Totheark mask. She froze in fear. He looked at her then ran off into the direction of the woods.

Later that night, she received another video message. This time it wasn't form The Observer. It was from 'Hoody'. After a moment of deciding whether or not to click it, she finally did. It was Hoodie, from in Marble Hornets videos. He looked at the screen and tilts his head. Then letters popped up. She couldn't understand what they meant. It was all gibberish. The words flashed and appeared all at once. This kept going for at least 3 minutes until the screen static and 3 words popped up.

**WE ARE COMING.**

* * *

**Here's a question for you guys. Are you a Skony (Skye x Tony) fan or a Skily (Skye x Lily) fan. Which do you prefer. Review please. Next chapter, stuff starts to get REAL intense!  
**


	5. A burning sensation

**New Chapter is up! Things get a bit heated in this chapter. I hope I get more reviews its a good encouragement for me to continue this story. Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything.**

* * *

A few days passed by and soon it was the second to last day of school. Skye was getting paranoid. Every little sound, she would jump at. Things were starting to get serious and she was debating whether or not to tell someone but would they believe her? Or would they just send her to a mental hospital.

She kept her eye out for anything while arriving at school. Tomorrow was the last day of school. As exciting as it would seem, she feared that this summer would be her last. She entered school and it went by quietly. Too quietly in her opinion. Usually people would do crazy things and prank the teachers they hate.

Eventually she was in history class, the class before lunchtime. One of the classes that she wasn't a fan of. Tony and Lily were in a different class. The teacher was talking about Greek and soon she started to nod off.

_"Mommy? Daddy?" Was the voice of a little girl. The scent of smoke filled her nostrils into her lungs, making her cough rapidly. She got up and ran to her room door, pushing it open. She gasps as she saw flames everywhere. "Mommy! Daddy! A fire!" She shouted, running to her parents' room. She touched the door knob then pulled her hand back within an instant. "Oww!" She hissed in pain. It was hot, burning hot that it burnt her hand. She ripped a piece of her nightgown and placed it on the door knob, twisting it fast so the heat didn't go through the thin sheet of fabric. She pushed the door open and nearly fainted from the sight in front of her._

_ There **HE** was. The tall one. In her parent's room, the flames nearly engulfed it all, his tentacles wrapped around their necks. What her in tears was their bodies. They were lifeless, had burnt marks all over them and blood. Blood everywhere. But not a single stain on **HIM.** The little girl fell to her knees and started to cry. "M-m-mommy… D-d-daddy…" She sobbed and sobbed as the tall one got closer. He got closer. Slenderman got closer as he dropped the motionless corpses. His tentacles swooped around the sobbing girl and…_

**DINNNGGGGG!**

Skye gasped as she was awaken from her dream or perhaps, nightmare. She gasps loudly. Smoke was in the classroom, tables were flipped, and papers scatter everywhere. She got out of her seat and opened the class room door. The hallways were worst then the classrooms. Wood was dropping from the ceilings, fire was ramming through the classroom windows, and smoke assassinated the hallways. She coughed and coughed, going through the hallways to the exit.

**CRASH!**

The whole ceiling fell on the only exit way downstairs. _Shit! Shit!_ She thought. She leaned onto the wall; the smoke has gotten into her lungs. If she didn't get out soon, she would pass out. She coughed harder and harder. She turned around and gasped. There they were. He was there. His proxy. Well at least some of them. "No!" She shouted. She turned and ran down a corner, coughing madly. She ran a bunch of corners and bumped into someone.

She fell to the ground and when she looks up, her eyes turn to fright. It was that Hoodie person that sent that video message from before. She couldn't believe her eyes. She got up and remembers that one of the classrooms had an old fire escape. It was in the science lab. She ran towards the science lab, dodging the ceiling that was crashing down. The door to the science lab was nearly burnt down. She went towards the window. By then her vision was getting blurry. She threw a chair at the window as hard as she can, breaking it.

She slipped the shards that hang on the window, cutting herself in the progress. She went onto the fire escape, it was shaky and rusty. She went down the stairs, hearing footsteps behind her. No one was around the school. Not a single person in sight. _Where the hell did everyone went?_ She thought.

As she got closer to the ground, she heard a metal sound snap and then she realized the fire escape gave up and she started to fall. She screamed and soon impacts the ground with a hard _**THUD.**_

* * *

_** Enjoyed that chapter? Review then. :P  
**_


	6. A Deadly Encounter

**I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I promise I will be updating each week if not, two. Maybe less. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**~Lily's P.O.V~**

I sighed as the period before lunch dragged along. It was odd that there wasn't much action today. About 10-15 minutes into the period, I started to smell smoke. Don't get me wrong but at first I thought I was bugging out that was until I heard the school fire alarm go off. Now this was my first real fire since usually we had fake fire drills as a precaution. At first people shot out of their seat eager to get out of the building, knowing it was unreal but when everyone realized it was real, everyone started to freak out. Students were running out the classrooms, chairs were being flipped; Heck even the teachers were running!

As I ran out with Tony, we hurried to the staircase to get out of the building that was soon to be engulfed in flames. Eventually we got outside and everyone was aligned outside the building.

"Hey Lily, where's Skye?" Asked Tony with a worried expression.

_ Skye? Oh no! She better be alright!_

"You don't think…" He said, trailing off.

"Oh no… Please don't let that be true…" I said.

"I'm going back in…" Said Tony, walking off to the flaming doors. I grabbed his arm, "I'm coming with you… And let's take the back! We'll get in **HUGE** trouble for going into a flaming building. Heck I wouldn't be surprised if they beat us up for our stupidity!" I said all in one breathe.

He nodded and we sneaked our way towards the back entrance of the building but when we got there we saw strange people. I couldn't see their faces because their backs were turned but what I saw was Skye. One of them had her on their shoulders. We were peaking around the corner until Tony went to yell at them.

"He-" I covered his mouth, quickly ducking us behind the corner of the building. "You idiot! Shh! These guys seem like no joke!" I said. "But they-" He started. "I know! We'll get Skye back. Don't worry. I'll make that promise."

He sighed but nodded. I peaked my head over the corner as cautiously and saw them walking into the direction of the forest. We got up and started to slowly follow behind. It felt like forever as they continued to walk and I glanced towards Tony, seeing him get impatient but before we knew it; we came across an abandoned old house.

We hid behind a tree as they went inside. "Okay… Let's go through the back but quiet!" I said, sneaking my way over. Whoever these people are, seemed like no joke. I get a bad vibe from them. But I swear if they hurt Skye…

We went to the back and saw the window, it was quite dusty. I tried to pull it open as quietly as possible but it didn't budge. The wind blew leaves around. It was deadly silent in these woods… Too silent… Wait… Why is Tony so quiet?! I turned around and saw Tony in the hands of Totheark.

_No… He can't be real!_

I was frozen in shock. I saw him knock Tony to the ground. "Lily! Run!" He shouted as he struggled from the masked man's grip.

I continued to be stuck on stupid, unwillingly, believing this was unreal. I was startled out of faze when Tony yelled in a way that I never heard before. "**GO! NOW!**" I gained control of my body and ran as fast as I could. Before running, I could've of sworn I saw Totheark pulled something silver from his pocket. I knew I should have looked. I knew I should've stayed because if I did, I could have prevented the gun-shot I heard.

* * *

**~Regular P.O.V~**

Skye eyes awaken to pure darkness._ Where am I?_ She though as she sat up from the cold hard ground. Soon pain filled her body along with the soreness of her muscles. She felt like she had been hit by a car. She started to panic as she remembered the recent events that took place back at her school. The fire. Her seeing _them. _Then her falling.

Before her mind can progress a way to escape the room she was held captive in, a dim light entered the darkness making her cringe her eyes. Someone has entered the room but she couldn't make out who it was but the person appeared to have a hood on and they were a male. When her eyes adjusted to the new ray of light, she realized who then the man was. It was "Hoodie". The one she bumped into earlier during the fire.

He looked at her then went over to her as she scooted as far away from him as possible. Fear ran through her course. She ended up scooting into a corner.

_Please… Not today! Let this all be some sort of wicked dream… Please no!_

He kneeled in front of her and took the rope he had in his hands ands tied her hands together, tightly.

_Why does it have to be me?!_

After he was done, securing her hands, making sure she couldn't break the rope; he got up and left the room.

_I have to get out of here! I have to!_

I stood up and felt around the wall with my tied hands in front of me. It was completely dark. She came across a window stool, it was a little high.

_Please let it be open!_

She felt around the ground for something to help her up and she came across a metal stool. She brought it towards the window and stood on top of it. She pushed onto the window. It felt as if it hasn't been opened in years.

_No! … This is going to be hard top open…_

She pushed and pushed, trying to pry open the window. It took quite some time before she got it to open. She lifts herself onto the window stool and realized the window was a basement window. She squeezed herself through and saw that it has gotten dark out.

She started to run but stepped in something wet. She couldn't see what it was but she continued to run.

_This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real. This can't be real._

She thought over and over in her head.

Alls he was focused on was going home, and going into bed; to forget all of this. To dream a dream-less dream. Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into someone.

_NOOO!_


End file.
